Maniton
Summary Maniton is a warrior, spear master, and wielder of a god-made weapon. He has been amassing a sizable army for decades, hoping to overthrow the current rulers and set the country into a chaos, where he stands supreme. His plans were put to a stop when he faced Asu, a fellow wielder of a god-made Weapon. Their clash ultimately ended in a draw, with both fighters falling unconscious. Maniton's army was stopped by the combined effort of Asu & Adamines party, and the royal army. After his defeat, he was imprisoned in one of the most high security prisons on earth, in order to ensure he never escapes. History & Lore A once glorious and respected knight of the kingdom, Maniton has been fighting since he can remember. He joined the kingdom as a teenager, and quickly rose up the ranks until becoming a commander and being given the title of lord. He commanded his own section of the kingdom by the time he was 18, but he no longer felt it gave him joy. He began to see, that while defeating enemies who harmed citizens was invigorating, it was mostly just him defeating the opponents, not the protecting of citizens that gave him joy. While he does value honor when it pertains to combat, he values victory and destruction much more. He pitched the ideas of loosening the laws of the kingdom in order to create more chaos and opponents. His ideas were dismissed and he was striped of his Lordship. After about a year, he was exiled from the kingdom for constantly creating conflict when none was present, to create opponents. In his exile, he surprisingly had a large following. Several dozens of knights that had served in his faction of the kingdom, decided to leave the kingdom to join Maniton. Maniton began to organize an army with his followers, and more and more began to join him. With his knights, he began to make plans to return to the country of Malitos, overthrow the kingdom, and send the country into a chaos, where he reigned as king. In his reign, he would allow most crime, and actively search for fights. Unfortunately for him, his plans were foiled by the combination of Asu and Adamines party, and the army of the royal kingdom. At some point in the past, Maniton became on of the lucky mortals on earth to find a God-Made weapon. He had already been renowned for being an expert spear wielder, and with his new found weapon, he was virtually undefeatable by most warriors of the kingdom. It is known that he found this spear while still serving the kingdom, several years before he was exiled. Appearance and Personality Maniton is a large man, covered in body armor. His armor has a similar appearance to the Egyptian god, Anubis. His true appearance is that of a blonde haired man, with several scars on his face. He is a well toned man. Maniton lives for chaos, victory, and fighting. He also seems to value honor, but solely when it comes to one on one combat. He longs for a good fight, and was extremely happy to face Asu, to be given the change to face a fellow wielder of a god made weapon. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Maniton, The renegade hound knight Origin: Crystalblade Age: 37 Classification: Human, Warrior, Knight Affiliation: Royal Army (Formerly), Knights of Maniton (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-B, likely Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Enhanced Sight, Flight, Durability Amplification with Equivalence, Teleportation, Soul Absorption (His weapon, like all god made weapons, are able to absorb the souls of fallen opponents), Force-Field Creation (Via his Armor), Longevity (His weapon extends his life span to easily live past 150), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation (He can enhance his weapon with flames). Attack Potency: Country Level, likely Higher '(His clash with Asu devastated the country of Malitos. His weapon is also said to be able destroy an entire continent, however a feat of this strength has not been performed.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Asu, who dodges lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 (Is physically comparable to Asu) Striking Strength: Country Level, Likely Higher Durability: Country Level, Likely Higher (He was able to take attacks from Asu, until they both fell unconscious due to exhausting) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with weapon, Hundreds of meters with flame magic Standard Equipment: His body armor which can enhance his durability, His spear "Equivalence" Intelligence: Maniton is a very intelligent warrior. He conned the royal kingdom, and ended up creating his own army without the kingdom catching on. He is also a strategic genius, commanding an entire army, giving them orders. He is also an expert warrior, in both hand-to-hand, and weaponry combat. Weaknesses: Maniton's weapon, Equivalence, works as somewhat of a balance. Normally, he hits just as hard as he is able to be hit, but with his weapon he may enhance one aspect, while decreasing the other. For example, if Maniton wanted to hit harder, he could enhance his attacks, while decreasing his durability. However this only affects his physical durability, not his armors durability. Notable Attacks and Techniques Equivalence Equivalence is Manitons unique, God Made weapon, and it is one of 9 that are currently in the realm of the mortals. This spear is able to slice through armor with relative ease, and perhaps its most useful ability is that it is able to enhance his attack or defense, albeit at the cost of decreasing the opposite stat. He is also able to increase his attacks with flames, though this has no effect on the enhancement or decreasing stats. Spear Master Maniton is a very capable warrior, able to fight on an equal footing as Asu until they ended in a draw. He is also able to send his weapon to a different plane, similar to Asu. Unlike Asu however, he cannot enter the plane himself, whereas Asu is able to. Battle Armor Maniton's Armor is an extremely durable set of armor, which is able to take powerful hits, even when his durability has been weakened, his armor makes up for his decrease in durability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Crystalblade Character Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters